


Drunk On Desire

by DarkDreamsOfHannigram



Series: Insatiable Will [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cum Fetish, Dirty Talk, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Situational Humiliation, tunnel plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/pseuds/DarkDreamsOfHannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will needs more than just one or two to fuck him. Hannibal indulges him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk On Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This makes the most sense if you read the previous parts of the series!

Will, Hannibal, and Andreas relaxed in the sitting room of Hannibal’s comfortably opulent home, drinking brandy by the fire. He’d prepared them a light but excellent meal of a pomegranate sauced roast. It was rich, savory and sweet, evocative of heady pleasures.

They were awaiting the arrival of a fourth. A man called Rowan, whom Hannibal had known for several years. He had yet to give the details of their acquaintance, which Will found curious. He was feeling that delicious mixture of nervousness and longing which signified the beginning of what he was sure was going to be a memorable evening.

Hannibal glanced meaningfully at Andreas, who went over to Will and sat next to him, and massaged his shoulders.

“You need to relax,” Andreas said mischievously. He leaned in close to Will’s ear. “You’re going to feel so good tonight. We will make sure of it.”

Will leaned against him, a portion of his tension going away. 

The doorbell rang at precisely 9 PM. 

The man that walked into the room almost took Will’s breath away. He was taller than all of them, broader in the shoulders but slim through the hips. His legs and torso were long and graceful. He wore jeans, and a leather jacket which he removed to reveal a tight grey shirt that hugged his strong arms. His hair was dark, growing long at the nape of his neck. And his eyes were a piercing blue. Will knew before he even spoke his accent would be English, of the northern variety. The man had the look of descending from the Roman conquerors near York.

Rowan walked over to Will, who stood up. His presence was solid, electric.

“Will. Hannibal has tried to capture your loveliness in words, but even he failed to describe you.”

Will thought Rowan looked like he wanted to devour him, which was not lessened by his wolfish, broad smile.

Hannibal intervened before Will could faint.

“Rowan is an old friend of mine. He was studying music and quite impoverished, when he came to be a model for our anatomical drawing classes.”

“I can see why,” interjected Will.

Andreas added, “We both drew him many times. But Rowan is a member of the Baltimore orchestra now.”

“I play the concert grand pedal harp,” Rowan said in his sonorous, smooth voice.

“He is one of the best I have ever heard,” said Hannibal.

Will looked at Rowan’s hands. His fingers were impossibly long and graceful, and made Will shiver to thing what they could do, if he was capable of playing such a large an imposing instrument well enough to meet Hannibal’s approval.

“Would you like to see some of the drawings, Will?” Hannibal asked. He went over to the artist’s dresser. From the deep, short drawers, he brought out a large collections of sheaves of paper, some rolled, and put them on the desk.

After he’d spread them out, Will watched as Hannibal turned them over one by one. The topmost were clearly ones he’d done in school. Beautiful, but fairly standard poses. As he got farther down in the stack, there were ones that had clearly been done in a more private setting.

There was a set of drawings of Rowan in elaborate shibari bondage; the ropes highlighted his exquisite musculature, and ability to hold strenuous looking poses. Another set highlighted his erect cock, with a great deal of loving emphasis on its graceful upward curve; others showed the details of his foreskin, retracted, or tight over the head. The background of many of the later drawings was the very fireplace in the room they now sat. Evidently, they had all been doing this for many years.

Another set pictured a young version of Andreas sucking and stroking Rowan. Hannibal had done a marvelous job at capturing the sheen on his skin, his arousal, even in black and white pencil.  

“I think he’d like to see this in person, wouldn’t you Will?” Andreas asked.

Before Will could answer, he turned to see Rowan taking off his shirt, and then sitting to remove his shoes. His jeans followed, and Will was pleased to see he hadn’t worn anything underneath.

Rowan went to stand in the same spot he had in the art. And he _was_ art. The firelight defined the curves and hollows of his body. His cock, not yet hard, lay large and heavy against his thigh.

“He’s here for you to touch, Will,” Hannibal said in quiet encouragement. As if in a trance, Will walked over to Rowan, and touched his chest. At first tentative, Will’s caresses grew bolder as Rowan began to become aroused. Finally, the man took Will’s hand and moved it to his length. At last, he dipped his head to Will’s open mouth, and licked into it. Will couldn’t resist pressing a kiss back, hands wondering down the strong back, to his firm ass.

Hannibal and Andreas watched approvingly. After a time, Rowan broke the kiss.

“Would you like to go upstairs before the others join?”

Breathless, Will nodded, and allowed himself to be led by the hand to the room Hannibal had set up for their evening’s adventure, He turned back to see Hannibal smiling, and Andreas looking darkly hungry.

Once inside the room, Rowan closed the door behind them, and was taking Will in his arms almost as soon as it shut. Will struggled to get out of his clothes as fast as possible, and Rowan helped him, with a small laugh at his eagerness. Will couldn’t help but laugh a little himself, and allowed Rowan to push him back on the bed to help him out of his jeans.

Now that he was naked, sprawled and breathing hard, Rowan covered Will’s body with his own. They kissed deeply, serious again. Will felt a large and skilled hand begin to work his aching cock.

“What do you want?” Rowan finally asked. “I have been tasked with getting you ready, to open you, but before that…”

Without hesitation, Will breathed, “I want to taste you. Need to…as soon as I saw those drawings…”

Rowan smirked. “Funny, I was going to say the same thing.” He moved his long, lean body around, so his cock was positioned at Will’s mouth, and his at Will’s. Before Will could take him into his mouth, he felt Rowan envelop his; the man’s mouth felt as good as his accent sounded. He had to concentrate to start sucking Rowan’s cock, but once he did, everything synched and flowed. First Will pushed the foreskin back and forth over the head, and felt Rowan moan around him. He could feel both his own pleasure and the other man’s, and it coursed through his blood like singing fire in his veins. In no time, Rowan was buried in his throat, and he in Rowan’s. Will threw his arm around his hip, bringing him deeper still. They writhed together like that, side by side, thrusting.

After a time neither could account for, they both came up for air. Neither wanted to cum so soon, and they surely would if they kept going like they had been.

Rowan moved to kiss Will once again. He gasped as Will aggressively sucked on his lower lip. He stroked Will’s jawline.

“I imagine they will be up soon,” he purred into Will’s ear. “And I have some work to do to get you ready. And besides. Hannibal has told me so much about how sweet you are, how tight. I am dying for a taste.”

Will felt the man’s desire radiating off of him in waves, and laid back, bending his legs at the knees.

Rowan started his exploration of Will’s body by kissing and gently biting his thighs. Gradually he made his way up the sensitive flesh, Will struggling not to move. He wanted to experience every sensation without interrupting the man. He couldn’t help but rock into Rowan’s tongue, however, when he felt it hot and wet against his perineum. Will rolled his hips, ever so slightly, at the feeling. Lips against his hole, now, and Will moaned and ran his hands through Rowan’s thick, soft hair.

“So good…” Will managed to murmur, as he felt Rowan’s tongue entering him. His technique differed somewhat from Hannibal’s; Rowan apparently was fond of fully sliding his tongue in, right away, where Hannibal favored teasing the rim at first. Rowan was enthusiastically tongue-fucking him, and Will gripped the sheets.

He was so caught up and overwhelmed that Will failed to notice that Hannibal and Andreas had come into the room. They watched Rowan rimming him for a few minutes, until they both undressed. Andreas stroked himself at the sight, Will with his eyes shut tight, and Rowan opening his slick, pink hole with his tongue.

Hannibal moved to the end of the bed where Will’s head lay, and Andreas knelt down beside Rowan. Will gasped when he realized that there were two tongues working him now, and his eyes flew open to see Hannibal smiling down at him, cock hard and mere inches from his own open mouth.

“This is an experience you will become more accustomed to,” Hannibal said as he permitted Will to suck gently at the head of his length. Will did as he knew Hannibal most enjoyed, slipping his foreskin back and forth using only his lips. “Tonight, there are three sets of hands, and only three tongues that may savor you. But we know perfectly well that won’t be enough for you in the long run, don’t we?”

He sighed as he pushed down deeper into Will’s throat, and caressed the outside of his neck, where it protruded from the inside. He continued: “The first few times, you’ll be restrained. We will practice that tonight. It will help you to learn to be completely uninhibited. Eventually, you will be able to be in a roomful of those who want to use you, and you will welcome it. Imagine, all that desire, directed; you are its object. You will feel it, and become intoxicated with lust.”

Will knew it to be true. He could only begin to imagine it now. Hannibal withdrew his cock, and allowed Will to lap at the underside of his balls for a moment, before directing Andreas and Rowan to switch places with him.

Before he could suck them, though, they assisted Hannibal in restraining Will’s legs, and Hannibal quickly, confidently, and tightly bound them so that his knees could not unbend. Soft, white cotton ropes looped around his calves, securing them to his thighs. Will finally relaxed and let the ropes hold the tension in his muscles, and he realized he must be obscenely open from the vantage point of anyone looking. His thoughts were confirmed when he felt Hannibal stroking his inner thighs, and humming appreciatively.

“You are absolutely made for this,” Rowan said quietly, as he and Andreas began to slide each of their cocks over his lips. A small hint of what Hannibal was talking about, being drunk on the desire of them, began to course through his body. It started at first like a shiver, which turned into liquid warmth that seemed to make him even harder than he thought he could be.

Only somewhat aware of Hannibal moving in the room, Will closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being unsure whether it was Andreas’ or Rowan’s cock in his mouth. They took turns with him, allowing Will to suck freely while Hannibal was preparing an object to be used on him. When they both pulled out, Will’s eyelids fluttered open, and he saw what Hannibal was getting ready to use on him. It was a plug, but one like he’d never seen before. It was large, and clear, and appeared to be hollow.

“This is something different, Will,” Hannibal said. “It’s called a ‘tunnel plug.’ You can see it’s open. That opens you, quite visibly, as you see it is also clear. And it stretches you so that we can stroke you inside, unimpeded by the anal contractions that would make something like that otherwise impossible.”

Will almost couldn’t breathe. The thought of being so exposed, so _vulnerable_ , to that kind of touch, _inspection_ almost…

Hannibal’s steadying hand on his shoulder brought Will back to himself. He reminded himself that he wanted this. Swallowing hard, he nodded, and the other two men went back to using his mouth. He felt Hannibal pouring lube over his exposed hole, and the large plug being gradually, but inexorably, pushed inside. Hannibal whispered soft encouragements; it was _so_ large, one of the biggest ones Hannibal had ever used on him.

“So good, Will. You can take it. There…” It had finally settled into place and Will could feel it putting pressure just below his prostate.

Rowan and Andreas took up positions on either side of Will’s head, reclining, as if ready to watch something unfold. Will’s curiosity about this was quickly satisfied when he saw what Hannibal intended to do. He had a smaller, but long and curved vibrator that he was slicking up.

“I’m going to use this on you Will. On the lowest setting at first of course, but with increasing intensity. Are you ready?”

“No, but I want you to start now anyway,” Will said, breathless and overwhelmed. He wanted to make it worse for himself, pushing himself past the point of coherence.

Before Hannibal used the object, though, he used his fingers. Rowan moved to watch.

“I wish you could see yourself, Will,” Hannibal said. Will studied his and Rowan’s face. They were both looking down at him with desire at what they saw. Will knew he must be indescribably open, the plug allowing them to see inside. Hannibal gently stroked his prostate, unimpeded by any muscle tension that would normally be present. Will watched his cock leaking against his belly, precum beginning to flow, sticky against his skin.

Finally, Hannibal withdrew his fingers, and inserted the vibrator through the opening in the plug. He turned it on, and Will gripped the sheets. His breathing became faster, and small, needy noises escaped his lips. Hannibal turned it up gradually. Will became aware of the fact that no one had actually paid much attention to his cock this entire time, and he focused on how much it ached as it pulsed, more fluid spilling from his wet cockhead freely.

As if reading Will’s mind, Rowan, leaned over and licked gently at his length, but just at the head, and with almost no pressure. He merely wanted a taste. The light touch of his tongue agonized Will more, as Hannibal rocked the vibrator back and forth deep inside his ass.

Andreas stroked his damp hair off his forehead; both he and Rowan were watching Will’s cock become redder. Will began to hyperventilate, and Andreas calmed him by kissing him. When he broke the kiss, Will was breathing slowly and deeply. He began to focus on the way they were all looking at him, so hungrily. Their desire was restrained; he could sense that they all wanted nothing more than to hold him down and fuck him hard. He marveled at what that would feel like with even more people watching him. All that naked _want_ directed towards him…

Finally, he felt heat and pressure gathering low in his abdomen. The restraints made it difficult to move much, but he rocked his hips as much as he could.

“Yes,” Hannibal said, admiration and pride in his voice, “we want to see you make a mess of yourself. Cum for us.”

That did it. Will moaned once, loud and long, and came hard. The others were sighing and watched intently as he drenched himself, all the way up to his neck. Thick stripes painted his flushed skin. Before he was even finished, Will could feel Rowan and Andreas licking him clean. Two mouths that tasted like him now met Will’s, tongues against his. They were both kissing him and each other together. Will couldn’t see, but could hear the sound of their hands moving fast up and down each other’s shafts. They were near desperate to be inside of him, another thing that he could taste.

Barely giving him time to recover, Hannibal eased the large plug out. He indicated to Andreas that it was his time to take Will. This way, Rowan could have the experience of fucking Will after he’d been used. Before Andreas accepted Hannibal’s invitation, he and Rowan moved Will back, so that his head was resting closer to the edge of the bed.

Before Andreas started, he used his fingers.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone as open as you are right now, Will,” he said in amazement.

“I have,” Hannibal added coyly. Of course, he’d stretched Will more than this in the past, but he did have to admit that Will was gaping particularly well after the use of the plug and vibrator. It had clearly relaxed his hole. Andreas circled it with his fingers, and commented on its lovely pinkness before he could wait no longer, and entered the hot slickness.

Will started breathing irregularly almost immediately, but soon had regulated it as Rowan and Hannibal both traded off fucking his mouth, as Andreas fucked his ass. Will was surrounded, overcome, completely possessed. Being closer to the edge of the bed meant that he could tilt his neck, and allow for deeper fucking of his throat. He concentrated on being able to breathe when he had the opportunity, and felt Andreas’ rhythmic thrusts speed up.

Hannibal solely took over his mouth, while Rowan laid out next to Will, and began stroking his chest, teasing his nipples, and speaking to him in a low, measured voice.

“Hannibal was so right about you. Your mouth and ass filled…After Andreas is finished with you, I’ll take you next. You want that, don’t you?”

Will could only answer with pleading eyes, as Andreas began to cum. He rocked into Will, hard and fast. Rowan sat up to watch. When he was finally done, Andreas pulled out and laid exhausted beside Will, chest heaving.

Not wanting to give Will any time to rest, Rowan took Andreas’ place between Will’s legs. Hannibal stopped thrusting into Will’s mouth, and moved to stand next to Rowan.

Hannibal looked at Will, and their eyes met, as Rowan entered him, moaning loudly. Hannibal watched; the view was beautiful to him, Will’s hole slick and open, being filled again. Andreas held him; Will was beginning to whimper loudly. He was fatigued, and grateful for the ropes holding his legs apart, for he knew that he surely would not be able to. And he also knew that this was far from over.

Rowan continued to drive into him, and Will studied Hannibal’s face. He was still watching, staring down, fascinated, at Will’s entrance. Rowan’s cock looked as if it belonged inside Will. Combined with all the cum that flowed from him, it made the most delicious sight. The sounds Will was making to accompany the hard thrusts added to the experience, and soon Will had cried himself hoarse.

After a time, Rowan shifted positions, and covered Will’s body with his own. Hannibal moved back to cradle Will’s head. Rowan began to cum inside of him. Hannibal stroked Will’s face and looked at him lovingly, smiling broadly at him, eyes shining, as he took all that Rowan gave.

Before Rowan could even pull out, Hannibal was untying Will’s legs. Andreas assisted; shortly Will was lying flat on his back, breaths deep and regular. He couldn’t speak; his voice wouldn’t return for some time.

It had been torture for Hannibal to watch this without being inside Will. Though Will had sucked him for a time, he was aching for release. Once Rowan had recovered, he and Andreas knelt on either side of Will, finally giving his cock the attention that had been so needed all this time. In this way, his and Hannibal’s experiences paralleled one another. Both needed this particular form of contact, and both were now finally getting it.

Hannibal thrust inside Will’s open hole, holding Will’s legs up around his waist. As the heat and unimaginable slickness engulfed him, he watched Rowan and Andreas sucking Will’s cock together. As one sucked the head, the other lapped up and down the shaft. The sensation, after having been denied it for so long, made Will convulse.

Taking a firmer grip on Will’s knees which were resting just above the crests of his hips, Hannibal thrust harder as the other two sucked Will more fervently. Will wasn’t at all sure who whose mouth he was buried in when he began to cum. He knew nothing except the pulsing of blood in his veins, the pounding of his heart, and the hot warmth that he spurted into.

The rhythmic squeezing that accompanied Will’s orgasm set off Hannibal’s, as it so often did. Hannibal growled a low, deep sound as he felt his release filling Will. He was so full, now, having three men cum inside him. He would later swear that he could feel it swelling him, satisfying him more completely, sating him more than he had ever been before.

As Hannibal withdrew, and rested beside him, Will felt Rowan and Andreas on this other side. He rested his head on Rowan’s chest, as Hannibal put his arm over Will’s shoulder. Andreas lay behind Rowan, pressing into him, and draping his arm over Will’s hip.

They had all told him, didn’t they? That this is what he needed the most. To be pushed past the point of being overwhelmed. That he’d get used to it, and more besides. As Will lay between the three of them, he felt Hannibal’s hand moving, and slip between his thighs. Fingers easily slipped inside him, and he rocked back. Something about it felt possessive, as if Hannibal was reminding Will who his hole really belonged to.  

**Author's Note:**

> Tunnel plugs are incredibly awesome. I cannot recommend them enough if you have the opportunity to use one. 
> 
> https://perfectfitbrand.com/product/tunnel-plug#enter


End file.
